


Les piles

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Pour se soustraire à la colère de la galaxie entière, l’ex-général et l’ex-maître des chevaliers de Ren se terrent après la chute du Premier Ordre dans un vaste cimetière des machines datant du temps de l’Empire, abandonné et oublié de tous. Ils y mènent une vie assez monotone jusqu’à ce que les traditions locales viennent troubler leur morne existence.





	Les piles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Батарейки](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444587) by La_Signorina_Verdi. 



> Notes de l'auteur [La_Signorina_Verdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi/pseuds/La_Signorina_Verdi):  
> Post-canon, post-fanon, post-tout.  
> Attention, des blagues humoristiques maladroites.  
> Attention, le techno-bla-bla-bla et les faits pris dans Wookiepédia, mélangés à de l’imagination de mon cru.  
> Et triple attention ! Le sujet de cette fanfic a été impudemment volé à une œuvre littéraire que plusieurs d’entre vous connaissent depuis les bancs de l’école. Laquelle - je vous le dirai à la fin. Pas de spoilers ici :-)

De nouveau, Hux repassa en revue les piles et les pièces détachées accumulées. Après avoir calculé dans sa tête le prix qu’il pouvait en tirer, il arriva à la conclusion consternante : il ne réunirait jamais la somme nécessaire. Sachant que la majeure partie du gain devrait être dépensée pour les provisions et qu’ils partageraient le reste avec Ren, il n’aurait jamais le temps de réaliser son plan, surtout qu’il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines. En balayant du regard la pièce meublée plus que modestement, Hux se plongea dans des réflexions.

Cela fit la troisième année qu’ils vivaient avec Ren sur la planète Lothal : depuis la chute du Premier Ordre. Jadis, au temps de l’Empire, Lothal abritait les usines des « Systèmes de flotte Sienar » ; cependant, le dernier atelier ferma ses portes bien avant l’affermissement définitif de la Nouvelle république. Des décennies plus tard, il s’avéra que la compagnie n’avait pas tout évacué à la fermeture du site : on commença à découvrir dans des entrepôts souterrains qui s’étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres, des boxes secrets encore sous cadenas où on trouvait des rayonnages entiers de pièces de rechange stockées, et parfois même des chasseurs TIE tout entiers.

Globalement, la planète était très pauvre. Sa biosphère bien dégradée par l’activité des usines, ne pouvait plus procurer assez de nourriture à ses habitants. Ses gisements des ressources naturelles s’épuisaient également. À part ceux qui y furent nés et qui étaient trop pauvres pour partir vivre sur une planète meilleure, Lothal était peuplée de toutes sortes d’individus douteux. Pour beaucoup d’entre eux, le gagne-pain principal depuis la fermeture des usines consistait en l’appropriation de tout ce qui restait encore des « Systèmes de flotte Sienar » : d’abord ils prirent dans les bâtiments abandonnés des meubles, des revêtements muraux et le reste d’équipement ; puis, ils se mirent à trifouiller la ferraille qui s’y trouvait en abondance. Maintenant, lorsqu’il s’avéra que les « catacombes » - c’est ainsi qu’on appelait ici les entrepôts souterrains – étaient loin d’être vides, les habitants des villages voisins se lancèrent courageusement dans leur exploration.

Les chasseurs TIE trouvés n’étaient finalement bons que pour des pièces détachées : la compagnie n’avait en fait abandonné que des modèles défectueux. Du moins, personne ne réussit encore à trouver une seule navette en état de marche. Cependant, tous leurs composants : éléments d’intérieur, tableaux de bord, accumulateurs et pièces de rechange de base trouvées parfois en grande quantité, pouvaient être très facilement vendus. Sur cette planète, seuls prospéraient les marchands qui possédaient de gros cargos. Ils achetaient aux ramasses-ferraille des pièces détachées à des prix impudemment bas, pour les revendre trois fois plus cher sur les planètes voisines.

Installés sur Lothal, Ren et Hux formèrent une équipe très efficace. Le premier allait chercher dans les « catacombes » des pièces détachées que le second assemblait, en utilisant ses connaissances d’ingénieur et de mécanicien, acquises encore dans sa jeunesse, pour en fabriquer des éléments plus élaborés qui se vendaient plus cher. Ils vivaient dans une maison depuis longtemps abandonnée qui appartenait jadis à des ouvriers d’usine. Étonnant, mais cette fois-ci, l’ex-général et l’ex-maître des chevaliers de Ren trouvèrent très facilement une langue commune et supportaient plutôt bien leur cohabitation. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, leurs buts étaient enfin totalement identiques.

Dans sa fuite du _Finalizer_ sur le point d’être pris, Hux n’emporta que peu de choses : un sac de crédits, quelques vêtements civils et une perruque qu’utilisaient les espions, un datapad personnel (dernier modèle, corps ultraplat et processeur superpuissant), ainsi qu’une trousse de secours et un Ren grièvement blessé (un sabre laser et des chiffons noirs compris dans le lot). Son choix de bagages se révéla grosso modo sage : il y eut assez de crédits pour payer leur voyage jusqu’à la Bordure extérieure qu’ils firent en changeant plusieurs fois de vaisseaux et d’itinéraires pour brouiller les pistes, après avoir abandonné l’ _Upsilon_ de Ren sur une planète neutre la plus proche. Les vêtements civils leur permirent de garder leur anonymat. Quant à la perruque aux boucles châtain foncé, Hux s’en servait toujours lorsqu’il allait au village vendre des pièces détachées ou acheter des provisions. Grâce au contenu de la trousse de secours, Hux soigna Ren grièvement blessé. Une fois guéri, l’ex-chevalier devint un bon « mineur » : se servant de la Force, Ren retrouvait bien plus rapidement les endroits des « catacombes » où il y avait encore quelque chose à prendre, et il pouvait aussi emporter plus de ferraille à la fois qu’un homme ordinaire.

Seuls, deux objets de la liste ne furent pas à la hauteur des espérances qu’on avait placées en eux. Premièrement, le sabre laser. Une fois sur Lothal, ils apprirent que le sabre était hors service. Ren le défit, et un seul regard suffit à Hux pour comprendre que la panne venait de la batterie. Les éléments en diathium accumulant l’énergie qui, intégrés dans la poignée, formaient les rayons de plasma des sabres laser, pouvaient normalement servir pendant plusieurs décennies. Difficile à dire pourquoi cette batterie-ci ne marchait plus. Il était possible que le sabre ne fût pas bien assemblé dès le départ, ou la raison consistait peut-être dans le fait qu’il était plusieurs fois abîmé dans les batailles. Quoi qu’il en soit, la batterie diathium devait être remplacée, mais rien de tel ne pouvait être trouvé dans les dépôts abandonnés de Sienar. Or, les marchands en auraient réclamé un prix absolument astronomique, surtout comparé aux gains des simples ferrailleurs, même aussi efficaces que Hux et Ren. Kylo proposa d’influencer un marchand avec la Force, mais ils abandonnèrent rapidement cette idée : le risque d’éveiller des soupçons et de se trahir était trop grand.

La deuxième déception fut le datapad. S’il fallait juste assembler deux ou trois éléments, Hux pouvait le faire même les yeux fermés ; mais les assemblages plus complexes nécessitaient des dessins techniques et des calculs.

Une fois, Ren avait ramené à la maison un droïde de ménage en panne, et Hux mit une semaine à le réparer et l’améliorer. Une tablette informatique puissante aurait été d’une aide précieuse pour des cas comme celui-ci. Mais, hélas, le datapad de Hux ne restait maintenant allumé pas plus de trois minutes. La pile était oxydée et il fallait la remplacer, mais une nouvelle batterie pour ce modèle ne leur aurait pas coûté moins cher qu’un accumulateur diathium. Hux était donc obligé de réaliser ses schémas et calculs à la main, sur des bouts de film à écrire datant d’un autre âge, à la faible lumière d’une lampe de table, plissant ses yeux rougis et pestant contre ces foutues piles qui leur avaient posé, à lui et à Ren, un sacré lapin, et contre tous ces trafiqueurs sans foi ni loi, et contre cette malheureuse planète Lothal.

Le manque d’argent occupait constamment les pensées de Hux, à toute heure du jour et même de nuit, mais maintenant, il y avait un autre facteur aggravant : le Jour de l’An était proche.

Bien que Lothal fût peuplée dans sa majorité par des virevoltants peu recommandables sans racines ni passé, ses habitants tenaient néanmoins à respecter certaines coutumes, dont la célébration de changement d’année. Dans l’hémisphère où s’étaient installés nos fugitifs, cette fête tombait en hiver. Quelques mois seulement après leur arrivée, Hux et Ren virent pour la première fois comment les autochtones de la planète fêtaient la Nouvelle année. Des gros flocons de neige tombaient du ciel, et Hux avait terriblement froid avec ses vêtements non adaptés aux rigueurs hivernales ; il pensait sans cesse à son manteau militaire bien chaud qui lui manquait ici, et était par conséquent d’une humeur massacrante ; et puis, d’un coup, ils virent les sapins. Dans le village où ils se rendirent pour faire leurs courses, il y avait des sapins partout : des arbres, des branches et des guirlandes de branches, le tout décoré d’objets bizarres. La tradition de décorer les arbres pour une fête existait sur plusieurs planètes, mais il était habituellement question de quelque chose de luxueux, des beaux arbres aux grandes feuilles, décorés par des lampions multicolores. Alors que les habitants de Lothal mettaient sur les branches hérissées de conifères des objets brillants qui, à y voir de près, n’étaient autre chose que de la petite ferraille de toutes sortes, des anciennes ampoules aux éclats d’acier translucide. Hutt sait pourquoi, mais Kylo Ren trouva amusant ce spectacle miséreux, alors que Hux, bien sceptique et surtout bien frigorifié déjà, n’y vit rien de drôle et traita la fête de _Jour de la Ferraille_.

D’ici la fin de l’année suivante, Hux oublia totalement cette fête. Mais pas Kylo Ren. Dans la soirée du dernier jour de l’année qui se terminait, il vint près de Hux, murmura « Bonne fête du Jour de la Ferraille ! » et lui tendit quelque chose de doux, emballé dans ce même film à écrire et serré par une petite corde. Dans le paquet, il y avait un chandail noir et chaud, que Hux regardait souvent dans la vitrine de l’une des boutiques lors de leurs visites au village. La situation était extrêmement embarrassante ; l’ex-général ne se rappelait plus quand il recevait des cadeaux pour la dernière fois, mais fut absolument sûr et certain que dans ce cas précis, l’étiquette exigeait un geste réciproque. Hux finit par préparer un dîner de fête, du poisson aux légumes, en sacrifiant les derniers légumes congelés restant de l’été. Kylo Ren souriait tout le dîner et regardait Hux comme si ce dernier lui avait décroché une étoile du ciel. Quant à Hux, il fut persuadé que du poisson frit ne saurait aucunement être considéré comme un cadeau et se promit de prendre sa revanche l’année prochaine.

Si Hux prenait une décision, il procédait sans tarder à sa réalisation. Après avoir passé la nuit du Jour de l’An à se torturer l’esprit, il finit par avoir une idée claire : il offrirait à Kylo Ren la batterie diathium, quel qu’en soit le prix. À vrai dire, il était bien temps de réparer son sabre laser. Au fur et à mesure que les entrepôts des « catacombes » se vidaient, ça commença à devenir dangereux ; des bagarres éclataient parfois pour des trouvailles, et les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus vétustes, cédant sous des centaines de pas quotidiens. Hux croyait qu’il serait plus prudent pour Ren d’avoir sur lui cette arme qui pouvait lui servir à se défendre, mais également à se frayer un chemin dans des panneaux en acier en cas d’éboulement. Hux ne l’aurait jamais avoué, mais il était en proie à des scénarios les plus terrifiants et pessimistes à chaque fois que Ren mettait un retard à revenir des souterrains.

Une fois le but fixé, Hux se mit à réfléchir aux moyens de l’atteindre. Autrement dit, aux moyens de se procurer des crédits. Les provisions qu’ils achetaient ensemble avec Ren, emportaient environ les deux tiers de leurs revenus. Ils se partageaient l’argent restant, et habituellement, chacun mettait sa part de côté pour s’acheter des vêtements nécessaires. Hux ne pouvait décemment obliger Ren à jeûner pour avoir son propre cadeau ; il n’était donc possible d’économiser un tout petit peu au premier item de dépense qu’en débattant sur des prix au marché. Eh bien, se dit Hux, s’il le faut, je le ferai. Quant à l’argent personnel, c’était simple : Hux pouvait garder une année de plus ses vieux vêtements. Ce qui fut usé après un an de port quasi permanent, pouvait être reprisé, et puis, il y avait encore son nouveau pull noir. Après avoir fait un calcul rapide des économies mensuelles potentielles, Hux décida qu’il allait avoir assez d’argent d’ici la fin de l’année. Sinon, si jamais il lui manquait un petit peu, il allait fabriquer quelques décorations débiles avec de la ferraille et les vendre aux amateurs locaux de l’esthétique des poubelles.

Malheureusement, les prix, considérés comme une constante dans les calculs de Hux, n’étaient dans la vie réelle qu’une donnée variable. Et cette fois-ci, leur variation ne profita pas aux ferrailleurs. Peut-être que les marchés des planètes voisines furent saturés des pièces détachées de Lothal, ou alors, la cupidité des marchands dépassa tout simplement toutes les bornes possibles de la décence, mais les objets que Hux vendait deux cents crédits hier encore, n’en valaient pas plus de cent cinquante aujourd’hui. Il s’acharnait à débattre sur les prix au marché, mais des économies ainsi réalisées furent bien maigres. Hux fit une dernière tentative désespérée de réduire l’écart et fabriqua avec des chutes métalliques et des éclats de verre des petites lanternes avec des ampoules minuscules à l’intérieur ; elles étaient tellement sympathiques qu’il en fut lui-même surpris. Elles s’illuminaient dans le noir d’une lumière douce et agréable et projetaient des ombres aux motifs sophistiqués sur les murs de la pièce. Mais il fallut au final échanger ces lanternes non pas contre des crédits, mais contre des conserves et des petits légumes : les habitants du village n’avaient pas plus d’argent libre que lui.

Nous sommes donc revenus au début du récit, lorsque l’ex-général du Premier Ordre accepta sa défaite et se mit à réfléchir aux possibilités d’une manœuvre de contournement. À un moment donné, le regard de Hux s’arrêta sur la porte de sa chambre. D’un coup, une lueur brilla dans ses yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, Hux était en train d’ouvrir une cache dans le mur derrière son lit où, protégé par une plaque d’acier, était conservé son datapad, si coûteux et si inutile. Les trois minutes de marche, c’était trop peu pour faire un calcul complexe, mais plus que suffisant pour effacer toute information de la carte mémoire.

Comme les lecteurs avaient déjà certainement compris, Hux prit une décision absolument logique : vendre sa tablette qui était de toute façon inutilisable en l’état, et acheter une batterie pour le sabre laser. Bien évidemment qu’après cela, il ne lui resterait plus rien d’autre que ses vêtements usés et sa tête sur les épaules, laquelle tête fut occupée en ce moment non pas par l’analyse de ces tristes conséquences, mais par des rêveries sur l’expression de visage qu’aurait Ren au moment où il tiendrait entre ses mains une nouvelle batterie diathium.

Sans perdre de temps, Hux se rendit au village. Chemin faisant, son maintien resta ferme et assuré. C’est uniquement devant l’entrée du marché qu’il se figea pendant quelques instants, serrant sa tablette contre lui, et se rappela comment ils étaient inséparables à l’époque où il était encore général et tout allait encore bien, et son datapad lui apparut soudainement comme un être vivant, comme un animal de compagnie qu’il était sur le point de trahir. Mais cet instant ne dura pas.

Dans une demi-heure, il sortit de l’une des boutiques avec une somme fantastique en main, et au bout d’une autre demi-heure, la somme s’était grandement amenuisée. Mais trois semaines plus tard, juste la veille du Jour de l’An, il récupéra enfin à la boutique le paquet tant attendu où se trouvait une batterie diathium, toute neuve et brillante comme les écailles de poisson frais de Lothal.

Serrant son cadeau dans la poche et remontant le col de sa veste pour se protéger du vent glacial qui lui jetait des flocons de neige piquants, Hux se dépêcha de rentrer. Ren devait revenir à la maison dans la soirée ; il ne lui restait donc plus que quelques heures. Si Kylo avait tant aimé cette fête, il aurait sans doute aussi voulu qu’il y eût chez eux un sapin décoré de la ferraille. Eh bien, raisonna Hux, s’il avait vendu sa tablette pour rendre Ren heureux, installer un _arbre de Poubelle_ dans la maison ne serait pas un sacrifice hors normes. Surtout que leur maison était excentrée, la forêt se trouvait à portée de main, et des poussées de petits conifères arrivaient déjà tout près de chez eux.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, Kylo Ren franchit la porte, en secouant la neige de sa capuche et en laissant entrer à l’intérieur l’air froid du dehors, la maison était déjà remplie de l’esprit de fête (en débordait même, criait la voix intérieure sceptique de Hux). Près de la fenêtre, un petit sapin était posé, fixé avec un pied fabriqué à la hâte des lanières de métal. Les branches de l’arbre étaient décorées d'éclats d’acier translucide. Se balançant sur les fils de fer très fins, ils brillaient à la lumière d’une guirlande d’ampoules jaunes de tailles différentes, qui s’allumaient jadis sur les tableaux de bord des chasseurs de l’Empire. Un feu joyeux dansait dans la cheminée, comme s’il se moquait de la tempête de neige qui frappait à la fenêtre dans une fureur impuissante, incapable de pénétrer à l’intérieur pour priver les hommes de la chaleur. Sur une poêle au coin de la pièce, le diner mijotait sur le feu, remplissant l’air d’effluves appétissants. Et au milieu de toute cette splendeur, les mains jointes derrière le dos, se tenait débout Hux dont le visage portait une expression étrange où l’embarras se mêlait à la satisfaction.

Kylo Ren regarda le sapin comme s’il y avait au coin de la pièce un bantha ou un tauntaun tout sellé, bref, quelque chose qui ne pouvait jamais s’y trouver. Il garda le silence pendant si longtemps que Hux se maudit intérieurement une bonne quinzaine de fois pour cette idée idiote, s’attendant à des moqueries de Ren.

\- Hux… dit enfin Kylo en se tournant vers lui.

Une expression si émue était peinte sur le visage de l’ex-chevalier que Hux se sentit encore plus gêné. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait, enfin ? C’était juste un sapin de Poubelle !

\- Hux, je te jure, c’est le meilleur des cadeaux !

Hux était déjà sur le point de lui offrir enfin le présent qui aurait sans aucun doute détrôné aussitôt l’arbre de Ferraille, mais Ren gâcha tout.

\- Moi aussi, j’ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en sortant de sa poche une petite boîte, l’ouvrit et la tendit à Hux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l’ex-général du Premier Ordre éprouva tout un éventail d’émotions qui se succédèrent en l’espace de quelques secondes : étonnement, joie, prise de conscience, déni et horreur. Kylo Ren tenait dans ses mains une batterie ultraplate, superpuissante, toute neuve et extrêmement chère qui convenait idéalement pour le datapad que Hux n’avait plus.

Tous ces sentiments défilèrent certainement sur son visage, parce que Kylo ne souriait plus ; il le regardait maintenant avec le désarroi et l’anxiété. Hux était terriblement désolé, pour Ren et pour lui-même.

\- Ren, soupira-t-il. Kylo. Je suis désolé, Kylo. Je t’en prie, ne te fâche pas. J’ai vendu mon datapad. C’est comme ça, malheureusement.

Ren le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis commença à ciller très-très rapidement. Le cœur de Hux se serra, et il comprit qu’il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait faire si jamais Ren pleurait.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, lui dit-il rapidement. On va trouver une solution. Je vais mettre de l’argent de côté et je m’achèterai un autre datapad, un modèle plus simple, mais qui va marcher comme une bête avec une batterie comme celle-ci.

Ren fixait toujours le plancher, en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Allez, Kylo, ne sois pas fâché contre moi. Après tout, je ne l’ai pas fait pour rien !

À ces paroles, Hux sortit de sa poche une boîte bien emballée, l’éventra rapidement et la donna à Ren. Ren en examina le contenu d’un regard indéchiffrable, puis leva les yeux sur Hux.

\- Tu as vendu ton datapad pour m’offrir la pile de diathium ? demanda-t-il à Hux alors que la réponse était évidente.

Ce dernier tenta de se justifier :

\- Je n’avais pas d’autre choix. Pendant combien de temps encore tu allais explorer ces tunnels sans une arme ?

Et là, Ren se mit à rire. Ce fut le tour de Hux de le regarder avec stupeur : il ne voyait rien de drôle dans ses paroles. Enfin, Kylo se calma un peu.

\- Vois-tu une chose, expliqua Ren, en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. – J’ai vendu mon cristal Kyber. J’ai dit au marchand que nous étions des pilleurs d’épaves sur Jakku avant de venir habiter sur Lothal, et que j’ai piqué ce cristal dans le turbo-laser du Destroyer stellaire _Inflictor_ qui y avait échoué au temps de l’Empire. Bref, j’ai vendu mon cristal et acheté une batterie pour ton datapad. Autant dire que je n’ai plus de sabre.

Enfin, Hux saisit pleinement toute l’absurdité de la situation. Serrant dans ses mains son cadeau qui perdit d’un coup toute sa valeur, il se dirigea vers un banc près de la table à manger et s’assit lourdement. Ren s’assit près de lui.

\- Nous sommes des idiots, murmura Hux ; l’idée qui lui paraissait raisonnable et logique il y a peu de temps encore, avait maintenant l’air totalement sot. – On pouvait en discuter ensemble dès le départ, économiser de l’argent et acheter d’abord une batterie, puis l’autre. C’est comme ça qu’on aurait dû agir. Mais non, au lieu de cela, on a juste échangé les deux choses les plus précieuses que nous avions, contre des piles.

Ren eut un petit rire triste en retour.

\- Eh oui, ce n’est pas avec nos têtes que nous avions réfléchi.

\- Avec quoi alors ? grogna Hux.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis soudain Ren le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit à voix basse mais parfaitement audible :

\- Avec nos cœurs ?

Hux baissa les yeux en rougissant. Deux piles étaient posées entre eux sur le banc. Deux preuves irréfutables du sentiment le plus idiot du monde qui pousse inévitablement les gens dans tous les coins de la galaxie à faire des choses absurdes.

L’ex-général du Premier Ordre prit une profonde inspiration, puis attrapa l’ex-maître des chevaliers de Ren par le col, l’attira fermement vers lui et l’embrassa.

Une heure plus tard, ils finirent leur diner qui avait failli brûler, étalèrent leurs vestes devant le foyer, s’y installèrent l’un face à l’autre et se mirent à discuter de ce qu’ils allaient faire maintenant. Il leur arrivait assez souvent de converser ainsi, mais pour la première fois ils ne parlèrent pas de travail qui était à faire pour pouvoir joindre les deux bouts. En s’interrompant et en développant les paroles l’un de l’autre, ils discutaient passionnément des moyens de rompre le cercle vicieux de ce travail dur et ingrat et de cette existence monotone.

\- On peut vendre les batteries, économiser encore un peu de crédits et devenir nous-mêmes marchands, proposa Hux.

\- Il vaut mieux piquer un vaisseau et aller vers les Régions inconnues, objecta Kylo.

Hux n’était pas d’accord :

\- Bonne idée, on y ira, mais on va acheter le vaisseau, non le voler. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que tous les flics de la galaxie soient à nos trousses ? Je vais calculer de ce pas la somme qui nous sera nécessaire et je trouverai un moyen de la gagner.

Lorsque le sujet fut enfin épuisé, l’ex-général du Premier Ordre s’approcha de l’ex-maître des chevaliers de Ren et mit sa tête sur son épaule, et ce dernier se serra contre lui.

Des bûches crépitaient dans l’âtre en éparpillant des étincelles autour, la tempête de neige se déchaînait à l’extérieur, les lumières de la guirlande improvisée scintillaient dans le noir, une odeur de sève et d’aiguilles de sapin régnait dans la pièce.

\- Kylo, nous n’avons plus rien du tout, dit Hux. Alors pourquoi c’est maintenant que je crois que tout n’est pas si désespéré ?

\- Parce que nous avons l’un l’autre, remarqua sagement Kylo Ren. Je pense que c’est un bon début.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l'auteur [La_Signorina_Verdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Signorina_Verdi/pseuds/La_Signorina_Verdi):  
> La fanfic n’est autre chose qu’une adaptation effrontée du récit «Les cadeaux des rois mages» d’O. Henry, dont le sujet a été transporté sans vergogne dans les décors de Star Wars. Ce n’est pas de la copie: ce sont nos classiques! Ce n’est pas du plagiat: c’est de l’intertextualité! Tout simplement, parce que je le peux.
> 
> Note du traducteur: Bonne année 2019 à tous!!!


End file.
